


The Perfect Time

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is on an undercover mission with Red when they suddenly escape to Toronto. They have to stay there for a while, lying low, and their relationship takes a new turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Perfect Day" by The Constellations (https://youtu.be/AG1JpLPuU1Y)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The Blacklist. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 The sun was beating down, seemingly baking everything. Liz wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead. It was hot in Las Vegas, but Liz was mainly sweating from anxiety, stress and the adrenaline coursing through her system. Liz was standing next to Raymond Reddington, who was arguing heatedly in Spanish with a criminal overlord the FBI had never heard of. She wondered how her profiling job with the FBI had turned into this. She cringed as the argument escalated. She didn’t understand what they were saying, but Reddington then slapped the man upside the head. Liz thought they were going to die in the next thirty seconds. Reddington turned on his heel, grabbing Liz by the arm and taking her with him. 

 “We’re in danger.” He said. 

 Liz glanced over her shoulder, but the criminal overlord and his men weren’t following them. 

 “Not from them. He’s a fan of my work, and stupidly boasted about my visit to his entire network. Not everyone in his network is a fan…” He said. 

 Liz didn’t like the sound of this. They reached the jeep, and Reddington got behind the wheel. Liz hopped in and then they sped off. She looked over at Red, who wore a straw hat, tropical print shirt, white pants, sandals and sunglasses. She thought the flamboyant outfit hardly suited the seriousness of the situation they were in. Liz almost smirked, but before she could find the humor in his outfit, Red started loading a rifle with one hand as he drove. That brought her back to reality, and she took her handgun out of her bag. 

 “What are we going to do?” She asked. 

 “We’re going to disappear.” He said simply.

 “How? Where?” She asked. 

 “We’re taking my jet to Toronto.” He said. 

 Red really wasn’t one for elaborating. 

 “For how long?” She asked, getting worried. 

 “I don’t know yet.” He said. 

 Liz fell silent again as they continued blazing along a dusty road. After several more tense minutes, they pulled into an open field where Red’s jet was. The pilot was waiting inside, ready for takeoff. They both got out of the jeep and Red clasped Liz’s hand, pulling her in front of him in a protective manner, escorting her onto the jet before he got on. He had a quick word with the pilot and then joined Liz in the cool, luxurious cabin. Liz was sitting in the comfortable chair, examining the state she was in. Her bare legs and shorts were covered in dust, and her tank top was soaked with sweat. 

 Red took off his hat and sunglasses, and then he removed his tropical shirt. He wore an undershirt, and Liz tried not to check him out in this unusual state of undress, but she did briefly skim over his arms. He sat down across from her.

 “So, why Toronto?” She asked. 

 “We can blend in there, Lizzie. There are loads of people, all walks of life…and there won’t be many criminal masterminds trying to kill us.” He said. 

 Liz smiled slightly. 

 “And what are we going to do there?” She asked. 

 “Lie low and blend in.” He said.

 Red noticed Liz’s worried expression. 

 “I’ll try to make it as pleasant as possible. Think of it as a holiday…a vacation from assassination attempts.” He said wryly. 

 Liz didn’t smile at all this time. 

 “They have an entire store filled with candy, right downtown…I’ll take you there.” Red said, as if trying to appease a child. 

 “What about the task force? Everything will just…stop without your intel.” She said.

 Liz was no longer with Tom, so she wasn’t concerned about missing out on anything at home.

 “Perhaps we can work on something, just the two of us…I enjoy being your partner, Elizabeth.” He said, and there was a glint in his eye. 

 Liz swallowed and stole a quick glance at his arms again. 

 “You’re my _informant_ , Red.” She said, resisting his charm. 

 “Well…I’m sure I can give you something of value to keep you busy while we’re away…” He said, his charm unwavering. 

 Red crossed his legs and looked out the window. Liz took the opportunity to check him out in his undershirt. When he looked back at her, she was innocently staring into his eyes. Red gave her one of his quick half-smiles. He then got up and sauntered into the washroom where he got washed up and changed. Liz was gazing out the window when he came back to his seat. Her attention was drawn to him and she unconsciously parted her lips, as if her jaw was going to drop open. 

 Red was wearing a black t-shirt and some khaki pants. He looked like a regular guy, but still a very handsome, charming, intriguing one. 

 “I’ll take your reaction as a compliment.” He said, sitting down. 

 “It’s better than your tropical tourist outfit.” Liz said, deflecting. 

 He chuckled quietly. 

 “You’d better get washed and changed, too, Lizzie. Help yourself to the washroom. We can’t have you looking like you’ve been on a safari.” He said, amused by her appearance. 

 Liz took his offer and went into the surprisingly spacious bathroom with the overnight bag she’d brought to Vegas. She noticed a small bottle on a narrow shelf, and she couldn’t contain her curiosity. Liz picked it up and sniffed it; it smelled like Red, and it was lovely. She then got washed up and put on a new pair of shorts and a new tank top. Red was getting two glasses of scotch as Liz came out from the washroom. He was less subtle about checking her out; his hand froze before pouring the second glass and he took her in: her long legs, now free of dust, the considerably shorter shorts, the lower cut tank top, her fresh face. Liz felt her cheeks get warm, but she managed to stop herself from blushing. 

 Red stopped gaping at her and returned to his scotch-pouring duty. He took the glasses over to where they sat and handed her the drink. She thanked him and took a sip. 

 “You look very…” He began.

 Liz raised her eyebrows.

 “Torontonian.” He said, and then he smiled. 

 That wasn’t the compliment she was hoping for, but she mentally scolded herself for even wanting something more from Red. She noticed that he glanced down at her legs as she crossed them, however. She took another sip of scotch and she lightly held her glass on the armrest. They were both just sitting quietly. Liz was enjoying the air conditioning and she rested the back of her head on the seat. Red watched as Liz closed her eyes and sighed. He let his eyes wander down to the slight cleavage she was showing, and then her thighs. 

 Liz was feeling exhausted now that she was safe, cool and clean. Her earlier anxiety had drained her energy, and now she was dozing off. Red noticed Lizzie’s steady breathing and her head tilting gently off to the side, so he got up and took the glass out of her hand. She kept her eyes closed and made a soft humming sound as he removed the glass. He secretly revelled in hearing it, and then he adjusted Lizzie’s seat so it was leaning back. She woke up a little. 

 “What are you doing?” She asked. 

 “I’m tucking you in.” He said. 

 “Oh. You don’t have to…” She said, but he was already putting a blanket over her. 

 “Relax.” He said quietly as he put his hand on her head. 

 Red went to a different seat, but he still kept an eye on her as she slept. 

 Some time later, Liz awoke from a pleasant nap, still under the blanket Red covered her with. The sky out the windows was darker; it was now evening. She reached down, feeling the sides of the seat and she couldn’t figure out how to raise it up. Suddenly, Red was standing in front of her, watching her. 

 “Here, allow me…” He said, and he bent over top of her. 

 “I should have them install different seats…the button is hard to find on these ones.” He said. 

 But Liz wasn’t paying attention. Red was nearly on top of her, she could smell his amazing cologne or essential oil or whatever it was that was now driving her crazy. She could see him up close and almost feel his low voice. 

 Red didn’t have to reach overtop of Lizzie to adjust her seat but he enjoyed having an opportunity to get closer to her. 

 “There you go.” He said, backing off as her seat rose. 

 “Uh…thanks.” She said, feeling a little dazed. 

 “We’ll be there shortly.” He said. 

 It was getting dark out as they landed on a remote strip of pavement. Liz took her overnight bag and followed Red; she had no idea where to go. He led her to a small boat, they got in and Red rowed them a short distance to a small island. He then led her to a ferry, where a few people were standing, and some cars were parked. It seemed strange but apparently they were going from the island back to the city. 

 “Isn’t this fun?” Red said, looking around and smiling. 

 Liz smiled at his comical reaction. When they arrived at the edge of the city, Liz surveyed the skyscrapers and twinkling lights. She continued following Red’s lead and they walked several streets to a downtown sushi restaurant. They had a late dinner there, and then walked to a downtown condominium. Liz had been expecting a hotel, but she’d been wrong. They went in and Red used a key to open an upscale condo.

 “You have a condo in Toronto?” She asked, stepping further inside. 

 “Yes. Why not? It’s nice here.” He said, turning on the lights.

 She looked around at the beautiful fixtures and large windows; it looked like something out of a catalog. 

 “Please, make yourself at home. The bedrooms are down here.” He said as he walked down a hallway. 

 Bedrooms? Plural? Liz didn’t know why she felt a twinge of disappointment. 

 Red showed her the bedrooms. One of them was decorated with silver, gray and black, and the other had combinations of Burgundy, gold and black. 

 “Which one would you like to stay in, Elizabeth?” He asked. 

 “Well…which one are _you_ staying in?” She asked, meaning she would take the leftover one, but she realized what it must have sounded like. 

 Liz started blushing, but Red was kind enough to pretend he didn’t notice. 

 “I like them both, so I’ll just take the one you don’t want, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay. I guess I like the silver one a bit better.” She said. 

 “Then it’s yours.” He said cheerfully. 

 Liz and Red went into the rooms to get settled in. After a few minutes, Red walked to Liz’s room and stood in the doorway. He saw that she was unpacking a couple of bras and pairs of panties. He noticed they were black, gray and blue, and they all looked so soft. Red nearly had to shake himself to snap out of it, and then he knocked on the open door to announce his arrival. Liz started and whirled around, still holding a bra. She quickly tossed it onto the bed behind her. 

 “Sorry to interrupt…this is the spare key.” He said, handing it to her. 

 Their hands brushed as she took it. 

 “Thanks.” She said. 

 “Cooper knows we’re deep cover, so he won’t worry about not hearing from me for a while, but I’ll have to get in touch eventually.” She said. 

 “I know, Lizzie. This won’t last forever…” He said. 

 There was something wistful about his tone, but she figured he was just trying to console her. 

 

(To Be Continued...)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for the slow build; I couldn't wait to write the smut! ;)

 Liz and Red were in their separate rooms at his Toronto condo, and they were each getting ready for bed. Liz had some summer pyjamas in her bag because they had planned on spending a night in Las Vegas. She put on cute boy shorts, took off her bra and wore a pyjama tank top. It was a hot summer night in Toronto, but the air conditioning in the condo was making her feel cold. The bed was only outfitted with sheets. Liz slipped under the sheet and it wasn’t warm enough, so she got out of bed and hesitantly knocked on Red’s door.

 “Come in, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz opened the door and saw that he was reclining on the bed, wearing sleep pants and an undershirt, holding a book. Red looked up from his book and was taken aback. Lizzie was a sight to behold as usual, but especially because she was wearing some tiny pyjamas and no bra. 

 “What can I do for you?” He asked softly. 

 “Um…I’m cold. Do you have a blanket somewhere?” She asked, glancing down at the book cover. 

 Red had the book in his lap, and so Liz couldn’t help checking out the bulge in his pants. Was he not wearing underwear? 

 “Of course. I have some in the linen closet. I’ll show you.” Red got off the bed and walked towards her. 

 Definitely no underwear. Liz blushed. She followed him to a closet and he got a blanket out for her. 

 “I hope this will be warm enough…I don’t have any comforters.” He said. 

 “This is fine, thanks, Red.” She said.

 They walked back to the bedrooms, but Liz lingered in Red’s doorway as he got back on the bed. He picked up his book, but then he looked at her again. 

 “Do you need anything else, sweetheart?” He asked charmingly. 

 “…No, just…what are you reading?” She said, not really wanting to go to bed yet. 

 “Jamaica Inn…it’s a wonderful story. When I’m reading it, the words disappear from the pages and I just see everything playing out in my imagination. Brilliant.” He said. 

 Liz enjoyed listening to Red talk. She watched him raptly, and Red thought she might be interested in reading the book. 

 “Would you like to read it? I can read something else. I’ve got some other books here…” He offered. 

 “Oh. No, you carry on reading it. What other books do you have?” She asked to keep him talking to her. 

 Red searched through the bedside drawer, piled up a small stack of books and put them on the bed in front of him. 

 “Come and have a look, Lizzie…see if you find something that tickles your fancy.” He said, gesturing for her to sit on the bed. 

 Liz nervously joined Red on his bed, and then she started looking at the books. They were all classics, and she chose To Kill A Mockingbird. 

 “Excellent choice.” He said approvingly. 

 Liz smiled and opened the paperback to the first page of the story. Inadvertently, she started reading and getting into it while she was still sitting on Red’s bed. Red found this adorable, and he faintly smiled as he returned to reading Jamaica Inn. Liz realized about five minutes later that she’d been sitting there, reading on his bed. 

 “Sorry, I guess I should go and read this in my room.” She said, feeling flustered. 

 “You’re more than welcome to stay…I’ll be reading for quite a while yet. We can read together.” He said. 

 “…Okay, if you don’t mind.” She said. 

 “I don’t mind at all.” He assured her. 

 Liz got further onto the bed while Red put the other books away in the drawer. When he turned back, he saw Liz was lying on her front, resting on her elbows and reading the book with her feet up in the air. His eyes were drawn to her cleavage because her tank top was gaping at the front. Then he raked his eyes over the curve of her back and butt. Red felt his body starting to react to her, and without much else to hide behind, he put his book back in his lap, blocking Lizzie’s view. 

 Liz couldn’t put the book down; she was flipping pages, reading it avidly. It felt very late now, and she finally looked up at Red. He was dozing against the headboard with his book still in his lap. Liz studied him carefully, smiling, and then she quietly reached to turn the lamp off. She felt safe and warm here with Red, so she decided to wrap up in the blanket he gave her and fall asleep on his bed. Before she drifted off, she sweetly put half of the blanket over Red to share it with him. 

 Red awoke in the very early morning, realizing he wasn’t very comfortable resting against the headboard. He noticed he had some of a blanket over him and Lizzie was in his bed beside him. He was very surprised, but pleased. Red put his book on the nightstand and gently lowered himself onto his pillow to get comfy. He turned toward Liz, and as he shifted, she hummed softly like she did when she was napping on the jet. He loved that sound. Red wished he could just pull her to him and kiss her and hold her for the rest of the night—or much, much longer. He fell back asleep. 

 Liz and Red woke up at about the same time, both realizing they had their arms over each other. In their sleep, and perhaps in their loneliness, they’d snuggled up to one another. They both quickly pulled away out of embarrassment. Neither of them knew what to say; Liz wanted to apologize, but he’d had his arm around her, too. Red didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, so he pretended like it never happened. 

 “What time is it?” Liz asked, looking around. 

 “Seven-fifty.” Red replied after glancing at a small clock on the nightstand. 

 “Oh okay. Thanks.” She said, and they both got out of his bed. 

 “What are we going to do today?” She asked. 

 “We’ll get some breakfast, go to a grocery store, come back here, lie low for a while and then I’ll take you to that candy store.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at his preoccupation with the candy store.

 “We’re seriously going to the candy store?” She asked. 

 “Absolutely.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, giggling. 

 “You can shower first, Lizzie, if you want to.” He offered. 

 Liz agreed, and grabbed her stuff from her room before heading to the bathroom. She saw more grooming items and excitedly read the labels and sniffed them. They were so perfectly “Red”, and she enjoyed discovering what he used and breathing in the scents. Liz had her shower and then she dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. When she came out of the bathroom, Red could smell a sweet, fruity scent on the humid air. It was lovely, and it smelled like Lizzie’s hair. Liz was busy towelling her hair as she walked back to her room. 

 Red went into the bathroom and undressed, and then he realized Liz had forgotten her pyjamas on the bathroom floor. As he looked at them on the floor, he noticed a tiny wet spot on the inside of her pyjama shorts. He instantly got hard; the thought of Lizzie in bed with him earlier, getting wet, was just too much. Red got into the shower and considered pleasuring himself to get some relief, but he decided not to. He just ignored the thoughts and sexual frustration and got on with readying himself for the day. 

 Red stepped out of the bathroom dressed casually again, and Liz checked out his arms and his butt as he walked to his bedroom. He came back out and smiled at her.

 “Are you ready to go?” He asked. 

 “Yep!” She said. 

 They went out into the already-busy streets and walked to a twenty-four hour diner. They had a nice breakfast and then they stopped off at a market to get groceries. Red seemed to know the gentleman who owned the market, and they joked around like old friends. Liz and Red left, stocked up with food and supplies. Red chivalrously carried most of it as they went back to the condo.  They put everything away and then Liz wondered how they would fill their time. She supposed they could do some touristy things but it might not be safe. 

 “How about I take you to buy some clothes?” Red suddenly suggested. 

 “Oh, um…” Liz began. 

 “You only brought a small bag because we were supposed to spend one night in Vegas. You’ll probably need more things to wear.” He said. 

 “Right. Well, I guess we could do that.” She said. 

 “Good. Come with me.” He said.

 Red took her to a few stores where Liz reluctantly tried things on and Red paid for them. A few of the sales people gave them funny looks, and one woman winked at Liz and whispered “You are one lucky girl” to her while Red was busy at the checkout. Liz was embarrassed, but she didn’t say anything. They were undercover, after all, so whatever people wanted to think of their relationship was fine. She also had to admit to herself that she agreed with the woman’s comment. 

 They went back to the condo again, and Liz put the bags of clothes on her bed. 

 “Thanks again, Red. You didn’t have to pay for them.” She said. 

 “You’re welcome. I enjoyed spoiling you a little…” He said. 

 “So…now what?” She asked, used to Red always knowing what to do next.

 “Hmm. Why don’t we just relax for a while, have some wine…” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red opened a bottle of very expensive red wine and they sat on the sofa, sipping and enjoying it. 

 “What do you think of Toronto, Lizzie?” He asked, making conversation. 

 “It’s pretty cool. I like it.” She said. 

 Liz started feeling like she really was on vacation with Red, and it was nice. They were having a pleasant, almost romantic, time together and Liz no longer worried about getting back to the task force. She decided to just go with the flow and enjoy Red’s company. Red could tell Liz was relaxing and starting to enjoy herself; she was smiling more freely and laughing. She was normally very serious and focused on work, so it was a joy to see her feeling happy. 

 Red took Liz’s glass and poured a refill, then when he handed it back to her, their hands touched again. It felt electric, and when he looked at Liz, her eyes had a yearning expression and her beautiful lips were slightly parted. Red gazed at her and Liz continued to gaze back into his fathomless green eyes. They both noticed Red’s hand was still on Liz’s as she held the glass. He took it away, breaking eye contact and putting the wine bottle down on the coffee table. He was convinced the almost lovestruck expression on Liz’s face must surely be something else; the wine, homesickness, anything but lovestruck. 

 Liz watched Red close himself off to her, and she figured he didn’t reciprocate what she was feeling. The tension between them and the romance of the situation must have been in her imagination. She cleared her throat and looked out the window at the other tall buildings and then down at the distant people walking around. When she swallowed, it felt like there was a lump in her throat, and she realized she was sad, even hurt. 

 Red saw that Liz was staring out the window, not looking at him for a long time or saying anything. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 Liz turned to him and her eyes looked a little glassy. 

 “Yeah. I’m fine.” She said, unconvincingly. 

 “Tell me what’s wrong. I want to fix whatever it is…” He said, not being able to stand seeing Liz sad all of a sudden. 

 “…You can’t. Well, you _could_ …but…” She said. 

 “But what?” He said, urging her to continue.

 “I don’t think you’d want to…” She said. 

 “Tell me what it is, and then I’ll tell you if I want to fix it or not.” He suggested. 

 Liz started blushing, and Red surveyed the pink flush in her cheeks. Judging by her expression, he was starting to think he was wrong about the wine or homesickness. 

 Liz sighed, having a hard time saying anything. 

 “Red, I…never mind. How about that candy store?” She said lamely. 

 Red waited and examined Liz’s expression again. He was now pretty sure what the problem was, but if she wasn’t ready to say it, he wasn’t going to push the issue. Red would need Liz to be absolutely certain about what she wanted; she was so special to him, he would never risk ruining things between them on a whim. 

 “Sure…let’s go check it out…” He said, standing up. 

 Liz followed Red into the streets again and they made their way to the downtown candy store. Red was right, it was amazing, and full of tasty treats. Liz smiled as she found some of her favorite candies. 

 “I remember these!” She said, picking up some lollipops with bubblegum inside them. 

 Liz put them in a bag and got some sour candies. Red paid for them before she had a chance to offer. 

 “Thanks, Red.” She said. 

 “You deserve to be spoiled, Lizzie.” He said, putting his hand against the small of her back. 

 Red’s touch seemed to warm Liz’s soul, and she knew then that her feelings for him had definitely developed into something new. Red left his hand on the small of her back for a little longer than he’d originally intended. It was hard to pull away. He so wanted to keep touching her. They walked back to the condo for a final time that day.

 Red and Liz sat on the couch once again. Liz unwrapped a strawberry lollipop with bubblegum inside. Red watched as she put it in her mouth, and she twirled it and sucked on it. He was cursing the candy makers for creating such phallic candies. Liz looked over at Red, and he was staring at her. 

 “Did you want to try one? I have quite a few in here.” She said, rifling through the bag. 

 “…No, thank you.” He said. 

 “They’re fun…you get through the candy shell and then you get to chew the bubblegum. I like the way the candy colors my lips and flavors them. When I was younger, I wished they made lipgloss like that.” She told him. 

 Red observed the nostalgia in Liz’s eyes and her candy-red lips. He leaned toward her uncontrollably. Liz gazed at him with that look again. She was hoping he would kiss her, but she didn’t believe he would. Red’s eyes seemed to bore into her soul as he brought his face closer to hers. Their lips were only about an inch apart now, and Liz suddenly felt her hand shaking like a leaf as she held the lollipop. Her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies, too. 

 Red hesitated for seemingly forever, giving them both a chance to pull away, but neither of them did. He was so close, he could smell the strawberry candy on her lips and breath, and when he looked into her eyes again and down at her parted, expectant lips, he knew it was what she wanted. Finally, Red closed the distance between them and gently touched his lips to Lizzie’s. Liz felt her stomach jump with excitement, and she felt warm arousal between her legs. Red waited with his lips on hers, so she pressed forward, turning it into a full kiss. 

 Liz let out the slightest moan, and then Red put his hands on her cheeks. He firmly pushed against her mouth, and she parted her lips for his tongue. He could taste the candy on her. Liz was astounded by how erotic their kiss was and how much it turned her on. She put her hands on his chest as they brought their bodies closer. She was thrilled to finally be able to touch and explore him. Red was even more enamored of Lizzie now that he was kissing and tasting her. He knew he would never be able to get enough. 

 Guilt suddenly swept over Red and he felt selfish, so he gently pulled away. Liz looked crestfallen. 

 “I’m sorry, Lizzie…I shouldn’t have let it get this far. This is hardly the time or the place.” He said. 

 “Or maybe it’s the perfect time and place…” She said quietly. 

 Liz captured Red’s mouth in a passionate kiss, and she’d apparently persuaded him. Far from pulling back, Red returned the kiss with ardor. Liz rubbed her hands on his chest again and Red put his hand on the back of her head, gently pulling her into his kiss. Their kissing soon became urgent and heated. Red’s hands ran down Liz’s back and she arched her back under his touch. Liz grasped his shirt and pulled him onto her as she lay back on the sofa. 

 Liz was craving Red between her legs, so she shifted under him, spreading her legs wide. Red was pleasantly shocked to find himself settled between Lizzie’s legs. Liz pushed herself against Red, feeling how hard he was. She kept doing it to feel him against her clit. Red was being driven crazy by Lizzie’s dry humping, and she clearly was, too. Liz was quietly whimpering in pleasure each time she ground her hips into him. Red thought they were both going to come soon if Lizzie kept it up and Liz felt that dry humping was no longer good enough. 

 “Let’s go to your room.” She whispered, breathless from their kissing and the intense pleasure. 

 Red looked deeply into her eyes. 

 “Are you sure?” He asked. 

 “Yes!” She panted. 

 They got up and walked into Red’s bedroom with Liz leading the way. It felt more comfortable than hers since they’d dozed off together there the night before. Liz initiated things by taking her t-shirt off, and then her bra. Red gazed at her, appreciating her beauty. He watched as Lizzie took off her skinny jeans, and she didn’t hesitate before taking her panties off. Red raked his eyes over her whole body, taking in the masterpiece. He was awestruck by seeing her like this. Liz went up to Red and eagerly lifted up his t-shirt. He reluctantly allowed her to take it off, but he wanted to warn her about his scars. 

 “Lizzie…” He began.

 Liz briefly scanned the edges of the burn scars, and then looked back into his eyes. 

 “It’s okay.” She said quietly. 

 Liz undid Red’s pants but before pulling them down, she kissed him while running her hands down his bare chest. She then grasped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down along with his pants. She bit her lip as she lustfully looked at his erection. Liz couldn’t resist touching it, so she glided her hand along it. Red kissed her while she did this; he loved the feeling of Lizzie’s hand stroking him. 

 Neither of them could wait any longer, so Liz got onto the bed and lay back, opening her legs as an invitation. Red took his place on top of her as they picked up where they left off on the sofa; only this time, it was infinitely better. They both sighed at the skin-to-skin contact as Red rubbed against Liz’s clit a few times. She made the next move, reaching between their bodies and guiding his tip to her opening. 

 Liz was touched by Red’s gentleness as he hesitated for a moment and then nudged inside ever so slightly like he was afraid to hurt her. She was more than ready for him at this point, but she appreciated him taking his time. They gazed into each other’s eyes as Red pushed further into her. Liz’s hands explored and caressed his arms and shoulders, and she kissed him. Red finally slid all the way in, and Liz moaned. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” He said very quietly. 

 “Oh god yes.” She said, pushing herself down on him. 

 Red smiled at Liz’s response and at feeling her attempts to get him to start thrusting. When he did start, his movements were slow and deliberate, revelling in the feeling of her body surrounding him. Liz was surprised by the tenderness Red was showing toward her; she hadn’t really known what to expect, but this was more gentle and romantic than she would’ve imagined. His slow pace was tantalizing, and she was nearly writhing under him in pleasure and impatience. Red could tell Lizzie was craving faster, harder thrusts, so he gave in and stopped holding back. He kissed her neck and moved faster. Liz whimpered and grasped his shoulders.

 “Oh my god…yes…Red…” Liz panted. 

 Liz was enraptured by the feeling of Red quickly sliding in and out. She was very wet, so every thrust felt silky smooth to both of them. Red was lost in the immense pleasure of being enveloped by Lizzie’s warmth. He was taken aback when Liz suddenly tightened and let out the sexiest moan he’d ever heard. She was already climaxing. Red had no idea he would have such an effect on her. As she came down, he slowed his movements. 

 “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

 “No, please don’t stop. I want you to come inside me.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Liz didn’t have to tell Red twice. He very willingly continued and they both felt the pleasure building once again. It felt so good, Liz was sure she was going to have a second orgasm. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Liz arched up against Red as they both got closer. She could feel their lovemaking becoming slippery as Red was close to coming. It felt amazing, and the thought of having Red come inside her pushed Liz over the edge into another climax. 

 “Ohhhh Red…” She moaned, her body trembling under him. 

 “Lizzie…” He whispered next to her ear.

 Red came deep inside Lizzie, spurting hotly in waves. They were both in pure bliss seemingly for a long time. As the waves of pleasure calmed, Red looked into Liz’s eyes and kissed her. Liz happily smiled up at him and she kept kissing him over and over. She started giggling. 

 “I can’t believe we just did that…it was fucking amazing.” She said frankly. 

 Red smiled at her reaction and he was relieved that she wasn’t regretting it. He went to pull out, but Liz held him to her with her legs as her hands went to his back and pulled him closer. Red chuckled as he kissed her neck, and she loved how his voice seemed to send vibrations through her body. Liz didn’t want this to be over yet, so she kept him on top of her and inside her for as long as possible. 

 “Lizzie. I have to move at some point.” He said. 

 Liz whined and then let him get off her. Red pulled out and then he grabbed the sheet and Lizzie’s blanket up over them both. He was wondering if he should’ve just kept on ignoring the way she looked at him earlier. He stared at the ceiling and worried about what would happen now, as there was no going back to their prior relationship. Red was mentally scolding himself for being weak-willed when Liz propped herself up on her elbow and watched him. He looked over at her, and she looked concerned, too. 

 “Red, what’s wrong?” She asked, having noticed his quiet, serious demeanor. 

 “…I don’t know what to do, Elizabeth.” He said, looking back up at the ceiling. 

 “About what?” She asked. 

 Red sighed. 

 “I should’ve been stronger…” He said. 

 “You’re very strong.” She said flirtatiously. 

 “I shouldn’t have let this happen.” He said, still serious.

 Liz was hurt, but she knew he was just worrying for nothing. 

 “Red, we haven’t done anything wrong. We’re two consenting adults.” She said. 

 Red turned to look at her. 

 “I want to keep you safe. _This_ isn’t going to keep you safe.” He said. 

 “I’m safe,” she said as she snuggled up to him and put his arm around her, “I’m right here, in your arms.” 

 Red finally realized he should be focusing on this moment with Liz instead of worrying about the future. Liz was very persuasive—and stubborn; if she was determined to have him, she would have him. She cuddled even closer to him and he held her tightly with his arm until they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 The morning light woke Liz up and she opened her eyes, realizing where she was. She was beside Red, their nude bodies pressed together with her head on his shoulder. Her arm was still over his abdomen like it was when they’d fallen asleep. Liz subtly looked at Red as he still slept, studying his fair eyelashes and the peaceful expression on his face. She couldn’t resist him, so she leaned in and gave him the slightest kiss. She was so gentle, the kiss was almost imperceptible, but Red awoke anyway. He opened his eyes and smiled. Liz giggled as she realized he was awake.

 “I couldn’t resist…” She said. 

 “I’m glad…what a wonderful way to wake up…” He said, still smiling lightly. 

 Liz’s heart swelled at his smile. She rested her head on his shoulder again and her fingers ran lightly over his chest. Neither of them ever expected to be in this situation together, and it was both mind-blowing and fantastic. Last night, they had finally given in to their feelings and the sexual tension that had existed for so long. Liz thought about their lovemaking and she actually started blushing. She felt Red’s hand touch her arm and then slide down the curve of her waist to her hip. His touch made her body sing with pleasure. Liz put her leg over him and she deliberately rubbed her thigh along his length, feeling him getting harder. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz kissed Red’s neck and pushed her warm center against his hip. Red could easily tell what Lizzie wanted, and there was no way he could resist; he’d given in to the temptation last night and his restraint was in tatters, never to be put back together. Red moved his hand from her hip to her butt cheek, and he massaged it and then pulled her, helping her get on top of him. They gazed at each other in the morning sunshine and everything felt perfect. Liz leaned forward and ground her hips into Red’s hardness, softly moaning. 

 “I want you so bad, Red…” Liz confessed.

 Red felt as if a weight had been lifted off his heart. He reached his hands up and cradled her face. 

 “I will never get enough of you…” He said quietly. 

 “Good.” She whispered. 

 Liz kissed him and then she reached down and guided him inside of her. She closed her eyes and sighed at the sensation. Red felt Lizzie tighten around him and then relax again. He slid his hands down her back and revelled in the feeling of her arching slightly as she moved on him. Liz rubbed her whole body against Red as she slowly pulled up and pushed down. Red quietly exhaled and Liz let out one of her humming sounds that he loved so much. They could both feel how wet she was getting; Red was still amazed at how she responded to him. 

 Red put his hands on Lizzie’s hips and held her down on him so that he was staying very deep as he thrust. Liz moaned and rose so that she was upright, straddling him with her hands on top of his as he grasped her hips. They both quickened the pace as their need for release got stronger. The pleasure was rapidly increasing and Liz closed her eyes, concentrating on reaching her climax. She suddenly felt Red’s fingers slide from her hip down to her clit, and she whimpered. Red felt Liz getting tighter and more tense as she got closer, and Liz felt that Red was rock hard. He continued his expert ministrations to her clit as she pushed down on him in quick, deep thrusts. 

 “I’m going to come, Lizzie…” He said, quiet but intense. 

 “Mmmm…yeah…” She said, encouraging him. 

 Their rhythm became more frantic and then Red came hard, spilling into Liz. She felt him throbbing inside her and she was overcome with a powerful orgasm. Her breath caught in her throat and she squeezed him with her thighs as she rode the waves of pleasure. Liz continued moving on Red, slowing down and being gentle. She loved the sensation their warm fluids caused as he easily slipped in and out. She finally came to a stop and they both caught their breath. 

 Liz leaned forward again and put both hands on either side of Red’s head. 

 “Oh my god.” She whispered, smiling weakly. 

 Red gently pushed her hair back and looked at her; she looked extra beautiful, not to mention extremely satisfied. He felt happy. It would’ve been the perfect time to tell her ‘I love you’ but he couldn’t say it. It wasn’t that he didn’t mean it, it was the vulnerability and pain it could cause. The words died in his mind and his smile faded. 

 “You’re not feeling bad again, are you?” She asked. 

 “No of course not…the opposite, actually.” He said quietly. 

 Liz kissed him adoringly, and she realized how hard she was falling for Red. He was now everything to her; her companion, protector, lover. Lizzie was already everything to Red, but he was having trouble coming to terms with it. It would essentially mean that he failed in his life’s work; his sole mission was to protect her and he was putting her at risk by further entangling her with him. 

 Liz gently lifted off Red and got comfy beside him again. 

 “What are we going to do today?” She asked. 

 “Whatever you’d like…” He said softly. 

 “In that case, we’re going to stay here and just spend time together.” She ordered. 

 “Yes ma’am.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and nuzzled her face into the crook of Red’s neck. She breathed in his wonderful scent and placed soft, delicate kisses on his neck. Red was surprised by how affectionate Liz was being; she seemed to be madly in love with him now. His heart warmed but also threatened to break. 

 “What would you like for breakfast, Lizzie? I’ll make something for us.” He said. 

 “Anything.” She said, still against his neck. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie’s grasp so he could get out of bed. He put on some boxers and an undershirt as she watched him, and then he went to the kitchen. Liz put her pyjamas on and joined Red in the kitchen. She looked at the fruit, bread and eggs on the counter. 

 “Did you want some help?” She asked. 

 “No, you just sit and relax.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, smiling. 

 Liz decided to start the coffee up first, but then she went and sat at the table. She couldn’t really believe she’d slept with Red last night—and this morning—and now he was making breakfast for her. It was exciting and romantic, and she felt giddy. Liz was so enjoying their new relationship, she never wanted to go back to the way things were. She was brought out of her reverie when Red served poached eggs on toast with a side of fruit salad. He got their coffee, too. Liz smiled at him, and then they ate breakfast. 

 Red noticed the way Liz looked at him now was so different than before; it was unnerving, because she seemed to see right into him as a person. Liz could no longer see Red as the dangerous criminal; she could just see him as the man who was always there for her, who cared for her and gave her immense pleasure. Red wondered how long this would last; perhaps until they went back to work at the task force, or the next time he did something ruthless and illegal. 

 After breakfast, they both did the dishes, despite Red insisting he would do them. 

 “I’m going to have a shower…want to join me?” Liz said. 

 Red stared at her and gave her one of his half-smiles. 

 “It’ll help save the planet.” She said, grinning at her own poor excuse. 

 “Fine, Lizzie.” He said, once again caving to her wishes. 

 They both went into the bathroom and undressed. Red got the temperature just right and then they stepped into the shower. They both used Red’s soap to wash, and then Liz stepped forward, getting very close to him. She raked her eyes over his body and his face, and then she kissed him. When she pulled back, Red looked at her wet hair and skin, and her bright blue eyes. He kissed her long and hard in return. Liz’s hands slid over his wet arms and chest while Red’s hands gently held her shoulders. Liz’s hand travelled down and she took him into her hand. She closed her hand around him and stroked. Red was quickly getting hard, and Liz excitedly went “mmm!” as they continued kissing. He was surprised by how insatiable she was. 

 Red lustfully backed Liz toward the shower wall, and he kissed her neck as she was pressed against the tiles. Liz felt a thrill as Red took charge; he slid his hand up between her thighs and caressed her sensitive folds. He gently pressed his fingers against her clit as he massaged her and she felt shaky all over. She held onto his shoulders for support. When Red felt that Liz’s clit was very firm and she was breathing heavily next to his ear, he lifted her leg up. He put his other hand on the shower wall. Liz felt Red against her opening and then he suddenly pushed into her, causing her to gasp. She grabbed onto the shower window sill for support and she raised herself on the ball of her foot to make things easier. 

 Red began with slow, very deep thrusts and he felt Lizzie’s nails dig into his shoulder. He looked into her eyes, which gazed longingly into his, and then he looked at her mouth as she bit her lip; she was irresistible. Red leaned his forehead against Liz’s and their noses touched. He captured her pout in a heated kiss again, and then he began to thrust faster. They were both panting from the humid air and the pleasure. Liz was trembling and she wrapped her arm around Red’s shoulders for better support. He pressed her harder against the wall and was really driving into her, causing her to get more vocal. 

 Liz cried out as she reached her orgasm and Red followed shortly after, their bodies seeming to tense and release in synchrony. Each time Liz’s wet depth squeezed him, he streamed into her. The waves of pleasure got smaller and then subsided. Red gently put Liz’s leg down, and she shakily stood as he slipped out of her. She sighed loudly and looked at Red in awe. He smirked, and then they both rinsed off again before turning the water off and getting out. Red wrapped a towel around Liz and then one around his waist, and then they walked out of the bathroom. 

 “I’m glad I joined you in the shower, Lizzie…it was _very_ relaxing.” He said in his low, sexy voice. 

 Liz laughed and they dried off and got dressed. Red wore a dark gray t-shirt, dark green pants and a black zip-up hoodie; he looked younger and like a regular guy again. Liz wondered why he normally insisted on wearing full suits. She was wearing an almost sheer sleeveless top with black skinny jeans; Red could easily see her sexy black bra under the top. He didn’t realize that when he paid for the clothes at the store, but he was glad she chose it. Red walked over and put his hand on Liz’s waist. 

 “You are so beautiful.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and her cheeks looked a little pink. 

 “Thank you.” She said very quietly. 

 “Red?” She said. 

 “Yes?” He replied. 

 “How long are we staying here?” She asked. 

 “…We’ll get back to the task force soon, I’m sure.” He said. 

 “I didn’t mean it like that…I like it here, and I like…being with you.” She said. 

 “…We still have time, Lizzie.” He said reassuringly, noticing her eyes looked misty. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly, still looking emotional. 

 “How about we read together on my bed?” He suggested. 

 This cheered her up. She sniffled once and then smiled broadly. 

 “Sounds good.” She said. 

 They both picked up their books and lay together, reading. The easy silence between them as they enjoyed the stories was more fuel to their fire; even Red could no longer deny how right this relationship felt. Their chemistry was so strong, they seemed to be made for each other. He glanced over at her and saw how adorable she looked when she concentrated. He smiled subtly and carried on reading Jamaica Inn. 

 After a long while, Liz put To Kill A Mockingbird down and stretched. Red closed his book and watched Liz as she lay sprawled on the bed. 

 “What do you want to do now?” He asked. 

 “Hmm. I don’t know.” She said, but then she went and grabbed a bag of sour candies. 

 She ate a few while Red had one. 

 “These are terrible.” He said comically. 

 “I love them.” She said. 

 “I prefer sweet things.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and looked down at the store logo on the bag. That store would forever hold a special place in her heart, as it already seemed to for Red. 

 “I know what we can do…” He said suddenly. 

 She gave him an incredulous look, and he laughed. 

 “No, Lizzie…I was going to say we can go to the university and sit in on a class.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “Seriously?” She asked. 

 “Sure. Why not?” He said. 

 “Isn’t it dangerous?” She asked. 

 “Not really. We might even come across some useful information.” He said. 

 "Oh. Okay. What kind of information?” She said. 

 “Something about a blacklister.” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Back to work already, huh?” She said. 

 “Just something to keep us busy.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 It was late afternoon by the time they got to the university, and they made their way through the sparse hallways; there were only some evening classes during the summer. Red seemed to know where he was going, so Liz just followed. They came to another hall and nearly bumped into a young man and woman. 

 “We’re looking for old Piedmont…does he still wear suspenders every day?” Red asked them. 

 They chuckled.

 “Yeah, he’s got a class in about ten minutes.” The young man said. 

 “And yes, suspenders _every day_.” The young woman said. 

 “Excellent. Thank you.” Red said, and he and Liz carried on walking. 

 “What was that about?” She asked, trying not to laugh. 

 “There’s a professor here, who is quite the character by the way, and he specializes in forensic psychology.” He said. 

 “Oh, well I could probably give you some info on that.” She offered. 

 “We need him to do it, Lizzie. He’s been obsessed with trying to solve a string of murders. I would like him to divulge what he has on the murders thus far.” He said. 

 “Okay, so these murders are by a blacklister?” She asked quietly. 

 “I believe so.” He said.

 They entered the lecture hall and sat near the back to remain inconspicuous. They sat through the two-hour lecture on forensic psychology and then as the room cleared, Red led the way down to the front. 

 “Doctor Piedmont.” He said. 

 “Oh hello…do I know you?” He asked, eyeing Red. 

 “No, but I know you.” Red said. 

 “Oh?” Piedmont said. 

 “I know you’ve been researching the hit-and-run murders. I want whatever you’ve got on them.” Red said. 

 “Uh…no. I can’t possibly give you that.” He said. 

 “Professor, you see this lovely young lady here? She and I are the only two people on the planet who can solve this case. If you want to help solve it, you’ll hand over everything you have.” Red told him. 

 Something about Red’s confidence and his tone of voice convinced Piedmont. 

 “Fine. Wait here.” He said. 

 Red looked smug as they waited for Piedmont to return. 

 “What if he’s gone to get the police or something?” Liz asked, worried. 

 “He’s not. Relax.” He said. 

 Next thing they knew, Professor Piedmont returned with a banker’s box full of papers and file folders. He effortfully handed it to Red. 

 “Solve this case, damn it.” He said, emphatically.

 “We will. Thank you.” Red said.

 Liz followed Red out of the building and they went back to the condo. 

 “There.” Red said, placing the box on the counter. 

 “Please feel free to go through it and profile the perpetrator. I know of this person’s work, but even I haven’t been able to find out who it is.” Red said. 

 Liz glanced at the hundreds of papers. 

 “Are you just trying to occupy me with something other than your…body?” She asked, smirking. 

 “I’m perfectly happy to keep you occupied with my…’body’. However, this is a blacklister if we can figure out who it is.” He replied smugly. 

 Liz smiled. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Mercy" by IAMX.
> 
> Video (lyrics are in the Show More section of the video): https://youtu.be/J7IYmiwHPHc

 It was now nighttime, the city lights twinkling in the distance through the window of the condo. Red and Liz sat at the dining room table, both reading through the professor’s copious notes and press clippings. Red glanced at Liz and noticed she had that adorable, concentrated look once again as she read, and she gently tapped the end of a pen against her lower lip. She then made a note and the pen returned to her lip. Red was finished reading a series of notes, so he let his eye wander over Lizzie, appreciating her beauty, her cleverness, all the chances she’d given him, all the times she’d forgiven him. He looked down at her bare feet.

 Liz felt Red looking at her, and after a while, she glanced up from her notes. He suddenly moved from his chair and knelt down in front of her. She was puzzled.

 “What are you—Oh…” She said, as he began massaging her foot. 

 Red squeezed her heel and dug his thumb into her arch.

 “Oh wow…that feels so good.” She said, closing her eyes. 

 Red smirked and carried on. After her first foot felt more relaxed, he moved on to the other. 

 “I don’t know how you expect me to concentrate like this, Red.” She said. 

 “I don’t. I expect you to take a break.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She easily conceded, putting her pen down. 

 Red finished massaging Liz’s feet, and he rose up to retake his seat. 

 “Thank you.” She said, sighing. 

 “You’re welcome. As I keep saying, you deserve to be spoiled, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz smiled but she tilted her head to the side and almost looked skeptical. 

 “Don’t you believe me?” He asked. 

 “I don’t know…” She said. 

 “You do deserve it…in fact, you deserve everything…you deserve to be worshiped.” He said as he knelt in front of her again. 

 Liz was transfixed as Red placed his hands on her thighs and kissed her knee, her shin, and the top of her foot. This was intense. She was surprised he was being so forward. He kissed his way back up to her knee. 

 “Come to bed and let me worship you…” He said in his low voice. 

 Liz felt her cheeks get warmer, and she just watched as Red stood up and offered his hand to her. She put her hand in his, and she got up. He led her into the bedroom they now shared, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. Red looked at the thin fabric covering her black bra and he slowly lifted the sleeveless top up and off. He kissed her neck and trailed his tongue down between her breasts, causing Liz to quietly sigh. Red undid Liz’s bra and took it off. He then kissed her breasts softly and trailed kisses down her abdomen. He slowly pulled down her skinny jeans. He got on his knees while Liz stepped out of the jeans, and then Red kissed between her legs, overtop of the material of panties. She ran her hand over his hair. 

 Red tantalizingly dragged Liz’s panties down and then he stood up. 

 “Lie down, sweetheart.” He said quietly. 

 Liz felt like she was hypnotized; she stared into his stunning green eyes and got on the bed. She lay down on her back and Red loomed overtop of her, kissing her lips, neck, collarbone. He lightly sucked one nipple and then the other. Liz’s breathing got heavier as she felt his lips travel down her abdomen and then his hands were warm on her inner thighs. Red smirked slightly as Lizzie eagerly spread her legs for him. He planted kisses on her inner thighs and then touched his lips to her soft, moist, intimate flesh. Liz moaned very quietly and ran her hand over his hair again. 

 Red grasped her thighs and then his tongue connected with her clit. Liz jumped a little at the jolt of pleasure, and then she felt his tongue softly rub her clit and trace her folds. Red was on cloud nine as he was tasting Lizzie for the first time and pleasuring her with his mouth. His tongue gently dipped into her entrance and he tasted the wetness he was causing to rush forth. Liz felt Red’s tongue get firmer and push against her clit. She moaned and ground her hips against his mouth. Red made an ‘mmm’ sound, and Liz got a thrill from hearing it. 

 Liz was surprised at the amazing sensations Red was creating as he sucked on her clit and her lips and nudged his tongue slightly inside her over and over again. She was starting to squirm against his face, and he was immensely gratified. He turned his head to the side and quickly darted his tongue back and forth over her clit. Liz was panting and whimpering, nearly overwhelmed. Red held her hips steady so she couldn’t escape the relentless jolts of pleasure, and all of a sudden, Lizzie bucked her hips against his mouth, moaning loudly. Red kept moving his tongue over her until she became too sensitive. Liz’s clit was like a raw bundle of nerves after her orgasm. He heard Liz squeal briefly and giggle, and she pulled away from his mouth, so he let her go. 

 Red looked up at Liz’s face, and she was grinning. She was resting on her elbows and catching her breath.

 “Red…” She breathed. But she was at a loss for words. 

 Red’s expression was smug, and then he smiled at her. 

 “That was…” She tried again, but still, words failed her. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’ll just go and tidy up…I got a little wet.” He said, looking pleased. 

 Liz giggled again, and her cheeks turned rosy. She flopped back on the bed as Red went into the bathroom. Liz could hardly believe what had just happened. She just stared at the ceiling in a daze until Red came back. She then watched as he undressed and got into bed beside her. They lay quietly together, and Liz kept looking at Red. She was facing him while he relaxed on his back. Red sensed she was staring at him, so he looked over. Liz got a mischievous smile on her face and she hovered over him, kissing him on the lips and then on his neck. She licked along his collarbone and grazed his chest with her teeth as she moved down. Red put his hand gently on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Lizzie took his hand and kissed his palm, his wrist and his forearm. 

 Liz returned to brushing her lips against his chest and her hand went further down to stroke him. She closed her hand around him, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin and how he was getting harder.

 Red smiled gently at Liz. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked quietly. 

 “Isn’t it obvious?” She said cheekily. 

 Liz knelt beside Red, who was now very hard. She bent down and put her lips around his erection. 

 “Lizzie, you don’t have to…” He said, but she was already busily sinking down onto him and pulling back up. 

 She pulled away for a moment and shushed him. 

 “Shh. I want to… _very much_.” She said. 

 Red closed his eyes as he felt Liz surround him with her warm mouth again. Her hand stroked him at his base while her mouth covered as much as she could. Having Lizzie pleasuring him with her mouth was exquisite and beyond his wildest dreams. Liz pulled all the way off and she licked along his shaft and over the tip; she was delighted when she tasted some precum. She then kept her lips tighter as she lowered again so that it really squeezed him as she went down. Red sighed and put his hand on her head. He caressed her and put his fingers into her hair. Liz quickened her movements and it felt like her hand and mouth were moving in long, quick, tight strokes. Red was getting closer and Liz could hear his rapid breathing. His hand gently grasped her hair, and he very quietly moaned. This encouraged Liz to increase her efforts. 

 Liz could feel Red get even harder, which she didn’t know was possible, and he was more tense. She could sense he was going to come, but she appreciated how he gave her a bit of warning anyway. 

 “I’m going to come, Lizzie…” He said quietly.

 Liz doubled her efforts and then he came heavily, and she swallowed it all as it surged into her mouth. She found this so gratifying, she felt turned on again. Liz gently released him and smiled. She was thrilled and a little astonished that she actually just made Red come in her mouth. Even a few days ago, she never would’ve imagined she would do that, but she was extremely glad she did. 

 Red was quiet with satisfaction and slight disbelief, and Liz giggled. She was pleased that she made him speechless like he had done to her. 

 “You are something else, Elizabeth…” He said, feeling dazed. 

 Liz pulled the sheet and blanket over them, kissed him on the cheek and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Red warmly embraced her and they relaxed, both sated and happy. The easy silence fell over them and they listened to each other’s breathing as they both dozed off. 

 Red woke up very early and Liz was still sleeping. He couldn’t get back to sleep, but he didn’t want to leave Lizzie alone in the bed, so he stayed with her, just relaxing. He watched her face as she slept, wondering what he did to deserve this. Red also wondered what she was dreaming about, because she looked distraught all of a sudden. Her hand twitched and a tear slid down over the bridge of her nose. He gently shook her shoulder, wanting to stop whatever it was that was disturbing her. 

 Liz woke up when Red shook her, and she realized she’d had a horrible nightmare. She grabbed Red and clung to him. 

 “It’s okay, it was just a dream...” He said soothingly. 

 Red kissed her on the nose and tasted the trail of her tear. 

 “I…dreamt that I lost you.” She said, opening up to him. 

 Red’s heart sank into a deep, dark hole. He was sad for her and for what their future might hold. How could he let her get attached to him with the dangerous lives they led? 

 “It’s okay, Lizzie. I’m right here.” He said, feeling terrible. 

 He squeezed her to him for several minutes until she felt comforted. She pulled away and looked at him. 

 “Thanks, Red. Sorry for being a big baby. I just haven’t had a nightmare that bad for a long time.” She said. 

 “Never apologize for that. I’m glad I could comfort you…” He said. 

 Liz put her hands on Red’s cheeks and sweetly kissed him. 

 “Let’s get up. I’ll make breakfast this time.” She said. 

 Red noticed how easily they’d slipped into a happy domestic existence here in Toronto, and he had no idea what they were going to do when they went back to work with the task force. He wasn’t sure Liz had even thought about that yet. He joined her in the kitchen and watched her cheerfully make French toast. His heart seemed to be fracturing more each day. When she came over with the breakfast and sat with him, she noticed his serious expression. 

 “Oh, you’re feeling bad again aren’t you?” She said, looking at him with sympathy. 

 “Lizzie, have you thought about…what we’re going to do when we go back?” He said, broaching the subject. 

 She sighed. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 He looked at her expectantly. 

 “And…” He prodded.

 “And we’re just going to carry on like this.” She said simply. 

 Red was floored. 

 Noticing Red’s surprised expression, she continued.

 “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve completely fallen for you—and I’m fine with that. I’m happy, and I want things to stay as they are. I think you’re happy too, you’re just afraid to feel it.” She said.

 Red didn’t know what to say. 

 “We can’t just go back to the way things were, Red…I wouldn’t want to, even if we could…” She said. 

 “I am…happy, Elizabeth. I’m not afraid to feel it, I’m afraid of losing you.” He finally said. 

 Liz’s eyes widened and looked misty again. 

 “Well, you won’t lose me. I’m scared to lose _you_. How about we just…make sure we don’t lose each other?” She said, the tears welling up. 

 “Okay. Let’s never lose each other.” He agreed very seriously. 

 Red put his hand to her cheek, and when she closed her eyes, a tear escaped and he caught it with his thumb. Liz sighed and opened her eyes again. It was a bittersweet moment, as they agreed to stick together, knowing all the adversities they would face. Red leaned forward and kissed her softly, brushing his lips over hers. He felt Lizzie press into his kiss and her tongue slipped between his lips. She was so passionate. Reluctantly, Red broke the kiss because he was still leaning forward across a greater distance than was comfortable. 

 “Sorry, this is killing my back.” He said comically.

 Liz laughed. 

 They ate breakfast and the mood lightened once again. They both felt contented. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Meanwhile, back at the black site, Cooper and the task force were getting concerned about Liz and discussing the situation.

 “It’s been a few days. Reddington must have done something; you know what he’s like.” Said Ressler. 

 “You know what Liz is like; she’ll be fine.” Said Samar. 

 “Mr. Reddington would never hurt Agent Keen.” Said Aram. 

 “I agree, Aram. Reddington has proven to us that he will protect her, whatever his reasons may be. They probably ran into some trouble and they’ve gone into hiding. They both know what to do. Let’s trust them.” Said Cooper. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 At the condo, Red and Liz showered together again and now they were sitting on the sofa, looking at the professor’s notes again. 

 “This person only ever does hit-and-run murders?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes.” Red said. 

 “That’s unusual for a serial killer…it suggests a professional hitman, or woman. Using a car maintains some distance, and female killers often keep their distance from victims.” She said. 

 “I agree…and that gives us a clue…” He said. 

 Liz looked at him expectantly. 

 “I know of one criminal organization, in particular, that prefers to use female assassins. Even in this day and age, female assassins tend to stay above suspicion; if law enforcement goes after the right organization, they’ll likely arrest a male patsy who will go down for it.” He said. 

 “What’s the organization?” She asked. 

 “They’re a group of misfits, people from all walks of life who have turned to crime for very different reasons: revenge, drug habits, delinquency, poverty. They don’t even have a cool name. They’re usually just referred to as ‘the group’.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Sounds like this group is on the blacklist. We’ve figured it out.” She said. 

 “I think so. We’ll have to do some more digging, but we’re on the right track.” He said. 

 Liz smiled again, and Red couldn’t resist. He quickly moved in and kissed her. She made a humming noise. Liz put the papers on the coffee table while kissing Red and then she put her hands on his shoulders. She lightly rubbed his shoulders, neck and chest. Liz kissed from his mouth to his jaw to his neck. She breathed in her favorite scent as she nuzzled into his neck. Red tossed a few papers onto the floor and pulled Lizzie into his lap and she quickly straddled him. She was thrilled to feel his strong arms pulling her to him and she made a little ‘ooh’ sound. Her reaction was adorable, and Red kissed her neck hungrily. 

 Liz ground her hips into Red and she felt the hard bulge in his pants. She kept pressing herself against it, driving both of them crazy. Liz arched against Red so her cleavage was in his face, which he thoroughly enjoyed. He kissed her breasts through her top. They were both breathing quickly and craving each other, so Liz got off Red and quickly removed her shorts and panties while Red undid his pants and moved his boxers out of the way. Liz eagerly straddled him again she ran her clit along his hot, smooth erection. She moaned and her hands grasped the back of the sofa as Red gently guided himself inside her.

 “Mmm…Lizzie. You feel so good.” He said in his low voice that made her shiver. 

 Liz moaned again as she pushed down, taking him deeper. 

 “Oh god…Red…you drive me crazy.” She said breathily. 

 They began rocking their hips together and Red gazed up at Lizzie’s face; her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and her lips parted. He would never tire of looking at her, never mind seeing the pleasure on her face. Liz then looked down at Red, studying his handsome face, his amazing, mesmerizing and intense eyes. She kissed him, savoring his soft, warm lips. He took hold of her hips and lifted her up, almost all the way off him and then he pulled her down so he could enter her all over again. He heard Lizzie whimper as he sighed with pleasure. Liz lowered her head as she lifted herself up and her hair fell in Red’s face. He enjoying taking in the scent and feeling her soft tresses tickling him. 

 Red’s hands trailed from Liz’s hips to the small of her back and he held her. He felt himself gliding in and out easily as she became even more wet. Not only did it feel amazing, but knowing he gave her such pleasure was blissful. He pushed up into her faster, and Lizzie moaned “ohhhh…” next to his ear. 

 “I’m so close, Red…fuck me harder.” She panted.

 This was music to Red’s ears, and he gladly obeyed Liz’s instruction. They were roughly meeting each other’s thrusts and Liz couldn’t help getting more vocal. Their need for release was urgent now and the friction from their quick movements was perfect, bringing them both to a peak. They both breathed heavily and felt their intense orgasms rippling through their entire bodies. Red poured into Lizzie as she tightened with each wave of pleasure. As they came down, Liz let go of the back of the sofa and rested her hands on Red’s shoulders. She sighed and giggled softly with joy. Red smiled at her, but it was more of a smirk as she had stroked his ego once again. He loved how he drove her wild and made her orgasm every time. 

 Liz kissed Red, wiping the smirk off his face. She stayed on his lap for a little while, enjoying the closeness and the feel of him still inside her. Eventually, she lifted up and he slipped out of her. The sensation tickled Liz slightly, and she smiled and bit her lip while she looked at Red. They tidied up with some tissues from a box on the coffee table and then made themselves presentable again. 

 “I should be able to concentrate better now, Lizzie.” He said, picking up the papers.

 “Ah screw it…we’re on vacation.” She said, grinning. 

 Red laughed and put the papers back down. 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	5. Chapter 5

 It was evening when Red had an idea.

 “Let’s go to a bar…it’ll be fun.” He said, smiling. 

 Liz smiled and looked surprised. 

 “…Okay. Why not.” She said. 

 Liz went into her—or the spare—bedroom and picked out a short black skirt and a dark blue sleeveless top. Red dressed less casually this time, but he still refrained from wearing a conspicuous full suit. He wore dark blue pants, a white crew neck shirt and a lightweight gray sport jacket. He ogled Liz and complimented her, and then they left the condo. They walked because everything downtown was within walking distance. Red knew where they were going, so he led Liz. They enjoyed the summer night as the sun was setting. The air smelled slightly sweet as they dodged people on the busy sidewalks. They arrived at a bar and went inside. 

 Liz looked around, surveying the place and Red went straight to the bar.

 “Inderjeet!” He said, seemingly greeting an old friend. 

 Of course Red knew the bartender. 

 Liz watched Inderjeet surreptitiously hand Red two burner phones, which he secreted into his jacket pockets.

 Of course Red had an ulterior motive for their outing. 

 “What would you like to drink, Lizzie? …It’s okay, he already knows me and he’s the sole of discretion. This man is the quintessential Canadian: kindhearted, honest, somewhat neutral…” Red said, beaming with praise for Inderjeet. 

 Liz smiled and got closer to the bar. 

 “I’ll have a gin and tonic, please.” She said. 

 “And I’ll have a glass from that bottle that holds pride of place on your shelf. The Glenfiddich eighteen-year-old single malt.” He said. 

 Inderjeet looked somewhat reluctant to open that bottle just for one glass, so Red elaborated. 

 “I’ll pay for the bottle.” Red said.

 Inderjeet smiled and opened it. He poured the drinks and Red paid him enough to probably cover several bottles of eighteen-year-old single malt. Liz just smiled as she watched the two men interact and then she enjoyed a sip of her gin and tonic. She was excited and nervous for some reason, probably because this felt like a date with Red, which they’d never had before. Red turned his charming gaze to Liz and she stepped closer to him. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a booth by the window. 

 Red and Liz sat silently while they sipped their drinks and looked at each other. Liz looked out the window at the downtown scene and then back at Red. She suddenly smiled broadly. 

 “This is a nice vacation…” She said. 

 “It is…I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 “Let’s just stay here for months.” She said, and then she laughed. 

 Red smiled. 

 They finished their drinks and then Red thanked Inderjeet for his loyalty. Liz put her arm through Red’s as they walked back to the condo. He was a perfect gentleman until they got inside the condo. Once the door closed, Red gently pushed Liz back against the wall. 

 “Oh, you think I put out on the first date?” She teased. 

 “For me? _Absolutely_.” He said arrogantly. 

 Liz giggled and then Red kissed her deeply. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. She felt Red’s warm hand brush against her inner thighs and travel upward. He brought his hand up under her skirt and caressed her through her panties. The material felt warm and damp and he was getting hard. Liz held onto Red’s shoulders when she felt his fingers slip into her panties to caress her bare skin. Red took great pleasure from sliding his fingers along her moist flesh and pressing against her clit. He heard Lizzie let out a shaky breath. 

 “You’re right…I will put out for you.” She said, grinning.

 Liz quickly pushed his jacket off and then undid his belt and trousers. She lifted up her skirt and pulled her panties down, letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them and Red immediately pressed his body against her. Liz was still wearing some high wedge sandals so their position was easier than it had been in the shower. She lifted her leg and felt Red nudge at her wet opening. She kissed him and then he entered her, causing her to moan. It felt so good to be filled by him again and Red was cherishing being surrounded by Lizzie again. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

 Red held Liz’s thigh as he thrust into her harder. He wasn’t being rough with her, but they were both desperately turned on. Liz leaned her head back against the wall and felt her hair getting messed up. She smiled thinking about the state she’ll be in afterwards, and then she kissed Red passionately. Red felt Lizzie lift her leg higher, so he held it higher for her and pushed into her more deeply. 

 “Oh god!” She said, surprised at the sensations this created. 

 Red continued driving in deeply at this new angle and he felt Lizzie starting to tremble. He was thrilled with the way she was responding; he knew she was being overwhelmed with pleasure. Liz was whimpering and she felt herself quivering all over. It hit her once again how amazing Red was as a lover; it was unbelievable. She closed her eyes tightly as she got closer to climaxing. Red heard Lizzie panting and felt her whole body squeezing him; her hands firmly grasped his shoulders, her leg wrapped around him and her inner walls became incredibly tight. Liz cried out as she was totally overcome with her orgasm. Red quickened his pace and then he came, gushing into her over and over. After the intense pleasure faded, Red kissed Liz on her lips and then her neck. They both sighed with relief, and when Red was ready, he pulled out and guided Liz’s leg down. 

 Liz wasn’t sure she’d be able to walk properly; she was shaky and her knees felt weak, not to mention the tender feeling between her legs. She felt the back of her hair and noticed it was all frizzy and tangled. She laughed and Red smirked at her. She tugged her skirt down and tried to detangle some of her hair with her fingers. 

 “Wow, Red, you really ravished me. Look at the state I’m in.” She said, and then she laughed again. 

 “You look adorable.” He said. 

 She almost blushed, but managed to keep her cool. Liz had a relaxing hot shower and managed to detangle her hair, and then she joined Red in the bedroom. He was lying on the bed in an undershirt and sleep pants, holding a burner phone. 

 “I’m texting Dembe to let him know we’re safe.” He said, looking up at her. 

 Liz put on a nightshirt and then she got on the bed with Red. She picked up her burner phone from the nightstand on her side of the bed. Liz typed a message and then typed in a number that would reach Aram; it was a short, easy-to-memorize number that went messages to an automated system on his computer. Red was curious about what she was doing. 

 “Who are you messaging, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Aram.” She said, but she didn’t elaborate. 

 Liz got a mischievous smile on her face and Red was puzzled. 

 “Elizabeth, what are you writing?” He asked, watching her type. 

 She finished the text and sent it, then she handed the phone to Red so he could read it. He looked at her mischievous expression and then at the screen. 

_‘Everything’s fine. Living it up with R in grand style of course._

_Could be a few more weeks before it’s safe to move._

_Will send further info._

_LK’_

 Red gaped at Liz. 

 “A few more weeks?” He asked, surprised. 

 “Yep.” She said plainly. 

 Liz tried to gauge Red’s expression. 

 “You’re stuck with me now, Red.” She said. 

 He started to smile. 

 “I see…well, I’m sure we can think of some things to…occupy ourselves with for the next few weeks.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at him. She then put her phone back on the nightstand and Red put his down, too. Liz snuggled up to him and they relaxed. 

 “Read some of your book to me.” She said quietly, resting her head on the front of his shoulder. 

 Red picked up Jamaica Inn, opening it to where the page corner was turned down, and he began reading. Liz was captivated by his voice and she enjoyed hearing some of the story. Red was a very good storyteller. They spent quite some time like this, until they both got too tired. Liz pulled the bedding up over them and Red turned off the lamp. They fell asleep more on Red’s side of the bed, because Liz was so tightly snuggled up to him. 

 They both woke up at about the same time. Liz stretched and then wrapped her arm around Red. He could tell she was extremely attached to him and it was the sweetest thing, despite his concerns about their future. Red turned toward Liz and held her waist, and then his hand went over the curve of her hip to her bare thigh. He didn’t feel any panties under her nightshirt. He slid his hand under the hem of the shirt and squeezed her bare butt cheek, eliciting a quiet giggle from Lizzie. 

 “You’re a saucy minx.” He said. 

 Liz laughed harder. 

 Red kissed her forehead, nose, cheek and then her lips. Liz enjoyed being showered with kisses and she tightened her arm around him. She was so in love with Red, she wanted to be close to him, touching him, glued to him. They had such a special, intense connection, even before they realized their love for one another. Now it was fierce and consuming. 

 “Red?” Liz said. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” He said, casually. 

 “I love you.” She confessed. 

 Red hadn’t been expecting that, so he paused for a moment. 

 “…I love you, too.” He said quietly. 

 He felt so vulnerable saying it, but it was true and it made Lizzie happy. He looked at her and she smiled. She was surprised he came right out and said it. They gazed at each other for a moment. They kissed gently and then cuddled for a while before getting up and making breakfast together. They ate breakfast and Liz wondered what they would do today. 

 “Any plans for today?” She asked. 

 Red thought about it for a moment. 

 “We could take in a few tourist attractions, browse through charming little boutiques, work on notes for the task force…or we could simply just have as much sex as we can manage.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “It all sounds good. How about we do a little bit of everything?” She said, smiling. 

 “Good idea.” He said. 

 Liz and Red showered together and got dressed, and then they ventured out into the busy streets. 

 “You’ve never been to the CN Tower, have you, Lizzie?” He asked as they walked. 

 “No…is that where we’re going?” She said. 

 “Yes. We’ll go up to the top and enjoy the spectacular view.” He said. 

 They got onto a streetcar and made their way to the CN Tower. Liz got nervous looking up at it. She bent her neck back and could barely see the top of the tower. 

 “I don’t know about this…” She said. 

 Red took her hand into his and encouraged her to follow him inside. They rode the elevator for what felt like forever, and Liz was getting more nervous. Red still held her hand, and he felt her palm sweat. He leaned closer and put his lips to her ear. 

 “It’s safe, sweetheart.” He said very quietly. 

 Liz relaxed a little. When they stepped out of the elevator, they walked closer to the windows and the view was breathtaking. 

 “Isn’t it marvellous?” He said fondly. 

 “It’s amazing.” She said. 

 Red was glad she’d relaxed enough to enjoy it. When they left the CN Tower, Liz felt exhilarated.

 “Now what?” She asked. 

 “Let’s pop in here…” He said, nearly pulling her into a store. 

 It had to be the most ritzy jewelry store Liz had ever been in. Red went ahead of her to the counter and spoke quietly to the worker. The young man took something out of the display case as Liz approached the counter. A few sparkling pieces caught her eye, so she didn’t notice the worker handing something to Red. When she turned to him to ask what they were doing, Red took hold of her left hand and slipped a ring on her ring finger. Liz blushed and looked at the ring. 

 “Do you like it? It’s a one-carat medium-toned blue diamond set in platinum, surrounded by diamonds. It goes with your eyes.” Said Red. 

 “…It’s gorgeous.” She said, thinking he couldn’t possibly be silly enough to buy it for her. 

 Red nodded at the worker, who totalled the cost to over $200,000. Liz was dumbfounded while Red simply handed the worker a packet of very large bills from his pocket. When they walked out of the store, Liz nearly slapped Red. She grabbed his arm instead.

 “What did you do that for?!” She asked. 

 He was slightly puzzled by her reaction. 

 “…What is this for…?” She asked, holding up her hand. 

 “It’s a token of our time here.” He said. 

 “A two-hundred-thousand-dollar token.” She said incredulously. 

 “Yes.” He said simply. 

 “I don’t know what to say, Red. ‘Thank you’ doesn’t seem to cut it…” She said. 

 “You don’t have to say anything, Lizzie. Just…enjoy it.” He said. 

 The ring fit perfectly, but Liz still worried about losing it the whole way back to the condo. She felt like it should be in a safe deposit box rather than on her finger. When they got inside, they glanced at each other and Liz felt a little nervous and excited. 

 “So, we did something touristy, we browsed around a charming boutique, and what was left on our list? Oh yes…case notes and as much sex as we can manage.” Red said seductively. 

 Liz watched Red walk closer to her and she bit her lip. He looked positively predatory. Red noticed that Lizzie was just standing there nervously, so he put his hands warmly on her upper arms. 

 “We can work on the notes first.” He said quietly.

 Liz swept away the butterflies in her stomach when she felt his hands on her. 

 “Are you worried I’ll wear you out?” She teased. 

 Red gave her a devilish grin. 

 Liz put her hands on his chest as she stepped closer to him. She didn’t really know why she’d been nervous, but she suspected it had to do with the fact that it felt like they were an actual couple now, after he’d bought her the ring. It made everything more real and serious. She looked at the sparkling ring on her finger as her hands rested on Red’s chest. 

 Red observed Lizzie eyeing the ring.

 “Did you… _want_ it to be a token of our time in Toronto, or did you want it to be…something else?” He said, trying to decipher her expression. 

 Liz blushed as she looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth but couldn’t say anything. 

 Red patiently waited while he gazed into her eyes. 

 “I…uh…what did you _intend_ it to be?” She asked, still blushing. 

 The proverbial ball was back in Red’s court. 

 “…I intended it to be something very special, that you might…cherish.” He said. 

 “Whether it’s a token, or…something else, it’s the most special thing, and I do cherish it.” She said, but her eyes looked sad. 

 Red took Liz’s left hand and gently slipped the ring off her finger, much to her puzzlement. 

 “How about I clarify things for us…” He said.

 Liz was stupefied as Red suddenly got on one knee in front of her, brandishing the ring. 

 “Elizabeth…Lizzie. Will you marry me?” He said. 

 Liz had a shocked expression on her face, and she couldn’t think straight. She couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Was he serious? She just gaped at him for what felt like forever. Red thought perhaps he’d misread her sad eyes and what she’d wanted. He was about to get up when she spoke very quietly. 

 “Yes.” She nearly croaked. 

 Liz found her voice again.

 “Yes, I will.” She said. 

 Red smiled and slid the ring back onto her finger. Liz still felt stunned as Red stood up and kissed her. 

**Epilogue**

Liz and Red stayed in Toronto for a further three weeks, then they risked travelling back to Las Vegas, where they could get married—no questions asked. When they finally returned to the task force, her fellow agents were beyond shocked by the ring Liz wore and the displays of affection she and Red showed. They also couldn’t believe their eyes when they began to notice a slight change in Liz’s belly after she’d been back at work for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give them some sweetness and normalcy in their lives. :)


End file.
